Gaming establishments are continually searching for new and innovative techniques to increase player patronage and profits, and to improve operations. (Although there are many types of gaming establishments, including casinos, cruise ships, riverboats, online casinos, etc., all types of gaming establishments may sometimes be referred to herein as “casinos.” Moreover, the term “casino” may be used to mean a particular gaming establishment, a group of associated gaming establishments and/or an entity that owns one or more gaming establishments.)
A casino typically spends a great deal of time, money and effort in creating attractive, exciting and distinctive environments and game presentations. Attracting and retaining players is an ongoing challenge. Hierarchical player loyalty programs are widely used by casinos to enhance player loyalty, target promotions and comps, etc. Although current gaming environments and marketing efforts are adequate, it would be desirable to provide more versatile and exciting methods and devices.